More than Expected
by OceanAmber
Summary: Kia Alvarez has been on the team assigned to track down Bane for 2 and a half years now. One day out of the blue she get's a breakthrough, two of Banes henchmen have decided to come forward with information. Only things don't go quite according to plan and now she's out for blood. What is she willing to do and who is she willing to sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Dark knight series' only Kia sadly...**

"Get off your ass Kia," My partner Peter said "here comes the convoy."

With a loud sigh I got to my feet, holstering my gun which I had been cleaning.

"I still don't know why we have to be here. I doubt that this 'Bane' would be stupid enough to try anything on the scientist when he's in CIA custody." Peter said turning to go meet them but I grabbed his arm.

"Do _not_ underestimate Bane," I said with a steely glare "I've seen some of the things he's responsible for."

"Alright!" He pulled away and gave me a strange look "Since when are you an expert?"

I stayed in the shadow of the small aircraft as three men where pulled from the vehicle. It was easy to guess which of them was the scientist but the others where more masculine. One in particular stood out, nerves twisted my stomach and my hand moved to rest uneasily on my gun.

My attention turned to the two men who where arguing beside the blindfolded men. It didn't seem to me that it would be a very good idea to let them hear all the plans, even if they where supposed to want to help us. Sighing loudly again I strode forward.

"Gentlemen," I waited until they both looked at me "perhaps we should get going now? You can talk later."

They took a second to glare at each other for another moment before getting on the plane. Rolling my eye's at their childishness, then gestured for the blindfolded men to be moved onto the aircraft.

We took off as soon as everyone was seated but the nervous feeling didn't recede. In fact they only grew stronger as we went higher and soon I took to pacing the isle between the three men and the cockpit room. Something about this seemed wrong. I had been working on tracking Bane for the past two years now and never have any of his men been willing to give information. How did we know this whole wasn't just some set up?

My alarming train of thought was broken by Scott, _(FYI he's the nameless CIA guy from the movie) _he stepped forward to the men and nodded to his right hand man who opened the side door on the plane.

"The flight plan I just filed with the agency list me, my men, Dr. Pavel here. But only one of you!"

He grabbed who I assumed to be one of the henchmen and hauled him up by his collar. Throwing him down so that his head hung out of the plane and pulled out his gun.

"Who paid you to grab Pavel?!" He screamed above the wind.

I jumped over the seats just as he fired a shot pointed out of the plane. I grabbed him in a head lock and flipped him over onto his back.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He growled at me.

The look of shock on Scott face was comical. But before I could fully enjoy the moment there came a voice from behind me. A voice that made my blood freeze in sheer terror, but also forced me to turn and look.

"Perhaps she is wondering why you would shot a man before throwing him out of a plane."

There was no mistaking that it was him, and if that was Bane then this was a trap. I let go of the Scott, squeezing in between the blindfolded men and ran to the pilots.

"Keep your eye's open." I said pulling the door closed and locking it.

Turning around I unclipped my gun from my side, pointing it directly at Bane. Even with his hood still on I had little doubt that he could be dangerous. Shock and fear where evident in Peter's expression.

"Well at least you can talk. Who are you?" Scott asked.

There was a long pause as we all waited to see what the mercenary would say.

"We are Gotham's Reckoning," He said simply "but it doesn't matter what we call ourselves. What matters is our plans."

As if in slow motion Scott reached out and pulled Bane's hood off. I wanted to scream at him not to, something bad was going to happen but I couldn't bring myself to do anything but watch transfixed. I could not see his face but that hardly mattered, the widening of Scotts' and Peters' eye's was enough.

"No one cared who I was until I put on the mask."

His voice struck a note of terror in my chest. Garbled and oddly mechanical, whatever I had prepared myself for in seeing and hearing this man this was not it.

"If I pull that off will you die?" Scott asked not breaking eye contact with him.

"It would be extremely painful,"

"You're a big guy."

"For you."

A sound came from above the plane, but I could not bring myself to think about it.

"Was getting caught part of your plan?"

"Of course" Bane said, I could almost see him smirking under the mask. "Doctor Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours, we have to see what he told you."

"Nothing, I've said nothing" said the scientist franticly.

"Well congratulations you got yourself caught." He man said ignoring the scientist all together. "What's the next step of your master plan?"

"To leave this plane," He paused "with no survivors."

Several things happened in that next moment, the restraints around Banes wrist broke, the nose of the plane lurched downward violently and men wearing black suits broke in through the windows. I managed to grab one of the seats to stop from falling forward. Raising my gun I shot two of the other men and when I looked to Bane I saw send a final blow to Scott, then he then turned and looked at Peter. That was enough to snap me out of my trance but before I could get any closer a large man knocked my gun from my hand.

I sent him a solid kick to the gut but he only faltered slightly. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was going to lose this fight, I was much faster than he was but these where tight quarters. Also the angle of the plane was only making things worse. Only seconds later he delivered a hard punch to my abdomen, sending me flailing backwards. Gasping for breath I looked up just in time to lock eye's with Peter who was in combat with Bane. His momentary lose of focus was enough of an advantage for the massive man, he struck quickly.

A scream emitted into the air, only later did I realize it was me, when Bane grabbed Peter's neck and twisted. Tears welled up in my eye's but I pushed them away, now was not the time for such things. Forcing myself to sit up I saw that the large man I had fought was now next to the scientist. They stuck a needle into his arm that lead down a tube into the arm of a man I assumed to be dead. I was not a doctor so I had no idea what they where doing but whatever their plans where I had to get out so I could warn the people of Gotham. There was only one way I was going to get off this plane alive and luckily for me when I was knocked backwards I had landed right on top of it.

'_Use in case of Emergency's' _the bright yellow text informed me. I pulled it open and grabbed a pack, strapping myself in. Just as I was about to jump out a large hand grabbed my pack, hauling me backwards. I would rather have turned and fought him but there was no time for a clean fight. Unhooking the knife from where it was hidden in my pants I jammed it into the mans arm. He howled with rage and pain, but let go of me. In the second before I jumped I finally got a good look at Bane who was standing behind the injured man.

He was a massively built man in the since that every muscle was overly toned and defined. His fearsome mask was full of sharp intricate pieces of metal tubes, giving him the look of a frightening predator. But even as terrifying as it was nothing could rival that of his eye's. Cold and calculating they seem to be analyzing me just as I was him. That face would haunt me in my dreams for a very long time. And then I jumped, before either of the men could reach for me.

Wind whipped past me at an alarming rate, I had taken the required safety class but nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of my stomach being transferred to my throat. I looked downward and let out a growl, I was parachuting over nothing but open country side. Finally I was low enough to pull my shoot.

Looking up I could see why the plane had jerked forward so fast. They had attached heavy metal cables and where literally dragging our plane under theirs. Suddenly the cables broke and the plane began to fall. In the distance I could barely make out two figures dangling at the end of a rope. Anger rose within me at the mere thought that that murderer was escaping. But there was one shining light in all of this, I knew where he was going and I knew that the nuclear scientist was alive.

The ground was a welcome feeling even as I landed very ungracefully on it. Shedding my pack I stood and stretched for a moment to work out the stiffness. Lifting my shirt I let out a string of curses, where the man had punched me was already black and extremely sensitive to the touch. With a sigh I pulled out my cell phone, which Luckily wasn't broken, and called my supervisor so they could send someone come and get me. I had other places to be.

**Hey guys! I went and saw the knew batman and right away my mind started going. Any way's I know that not everthing is perfect and if you feel that something is wrong please feel free to tell me. And yes I know that Bane never say's 'I am Gothams Reckoning' yet but my charater has to have something to go on you know? Sorry if this upsets some of you...**

**~OceanAmber**


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived outside Gotham city limits just before dusk. The Helicopter pilot handed me the address of a hotel in the poorer side of Gotham, he said everything I needed would be there. I thanked him as he left and called a cab to come take me to the hotel. Once there I asked if there were any reservations and the lady smiled a fake smile handing me my key. When I got to my room I wasn't surprised to find that there was a new ID badge and gun on the side table. As I inspected the badge however I was surprised, it was a low ranking badge. I didn't have time to wonder much about this because at that moment my cell phone rang.

"Alvarez."

"Hey Kia. How's Gotham treating you?" A voice I recognized as Stevens said.

"Fine." I answered shortly.

I heard him sigh over the phone.

"About Peter…" there was a long pause as he thought out his words "Kia, I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a partner."

"Thank you Steven" I said with a slightly softer tone "So what do I do now? I'm assuming that Mike gave you orders for me."

Mike was the boss of this operation, he never did anything out in the field. He never had to see the trail of dead bodies Bane left behind but he still got to give out the orders. The worst thing about it was that he refused to even talk to me personally.

"Yeah, he said to lay low for a while. Check in with your contacts, see what you can find out but don't make any big moves."

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit on my butt and do nothing? Are you kidding me?"

"Surveillance isn't nothing kid. Without it a lot hot heads like you would be dead." Steven said.

"Well it's not what I do!" then I sighed "I'm sorry Steven, I'm just not used to feeling this powerless."

"Whatever you say." I thought he would hang up then but he had one last thing to say "Watch your back out there kid, that city will eat you up." Then Steven hung up.

You have no idea.

* * *

The first thing I did was get a hot shower, the water felt nice over my aching muscles. The bruise on my abdomen was black, swollen and painful but it would be alright. For everything that had happened that day I was in good physical heath, but I was exhausted. Unfortunately for me this night was not at an end.

A quick glance in the mirror ended with a sigh. My dark brown hair laid in wet strings that clung to my neck. When I put it up into a high ponytail it unearthed the large scar that ran along my hairline but it was better than the annoying strands. In the closet there was a change of clothes, nothing distinct. A black fitted T-shirt, dark jeans and a thin jacket, as well as the appropriate undergarments for which I was grateful. Once dressed I left the hotel, flagging down a cab. I told the driver the address and we where off. Several times the man tried to make small talk with me but my short one word answers where enough of a hint to shut up.

I was making a house call to one of my 'friends' home. If anyone would know what was going on she would. I ignored the strange look the cab driver gave me as I paid him. Standing outside the shady building I had a flickering moment of doubt. If things didn't go as I planned no one would know where I was but quickly I shoved the thought out of my head and went inside. Her apartment was on the third floor, on the third floor landing I saw a skimpy looking blond in the corner. I knew she was no good by the way she was eyeballing me and as I went to walk past her hand shot out. Spinning around I grabbed a hold of her tiny wrist and took my wallet out of her hands.

"Hey!" The girl protested.

"Look if your going to steal something make sure you wait until their back is fully turned." I said putting my wallet back into my pocket.

"I wasn't stealing!" She cried. "Selina!"

I released the girl when I saw a slender form appear in the hallway. The surprise was evident on her face as she recognized me. Her gaze flickered between me and the girl.

"You, out." Selina said glaring at the girl.

The girl took off at a run down the stairs without a second glance. Selina gestured for me to come into her apartment. It was a small place but was furnished with an assortment of lavish things.

"You've been busy since I last saw you Selina."

She ignored the comment.

"You look terrible Kia." she observed

"Well jumping out of a plane isn't exactly good for the skin." I said sarcastically.

"Huh, sounds like a rough day."

"Yeah, but I didn't come here to chat."

"I figured as much, so what do you want?"

"I need you to keep an ear out for someone I think might be here in Gotham."

"Oh? And who is that?" She asked sitting down.

"His name is Bane, I don't know what he's got planned but I know it's not good."

"Hm, sounds like my kind of man."

"You have no idea what he's capable of."

She up in my face in an instant.

"Then why would I keep an ear out for you?"

"Because, you wouldn't want all those files to come up would you?" I didn't flinch under her hard glare "Because if they did…it would make your life very hard."

Selina sighed and backed down.

"How long do you plan on holding that over me?"

"As long as it takes."

I went to the door and looked back at her.

"If you hear anything find me."

"Hey," She said stopping me "It's been three years since you left Gotham. What have you been doing?"

"Training." I said simply.

"For what?"

"This."

And with that I left, the lure of the queen sized bed pulling me back toward the hotel. Tomorrow, if I planned it correctly, would be a very busy day.

* * *

**Another chapter! Oh and I thought I would say that while I will be following the movie closely I will be taking some liberties with the timeline. Hope that's okay with you guys. Oh and her scar will be explained sometime soon! hopefully I will keep updating regularly but I can't promise anything because of school and other things. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
